Diamond in the rough
by Rosie Doll Corpse
Summary: Jeanie is half human and can only become immortal if she becomes trapped in the lamp. She has all the powers of a genie, but is mostly mortal. She hides her powers from everyone so that she doesn't get forced into becoming a slave. Jay OC
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended. Descendants is property of Disney.

AN: hello, this is the first time I am actually posting my FF so don't be to harsh on me it is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. I hope to take this story all the way. Rated M for future language and future chapters. Hope you enjoy reading. -waves hands at screen, realizes you can't see me, face palm.-

 **When four rotten to the core kids from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon High one girl sees them and is immediately head over heels for the tall dark and handsome boy. Will he hurt her when he finds out who she is or will she become his Diamond in the rough?**

She hid near the entrance of the school waiting to catch a glimpse of the children of the villains from the Isle of the lost. She wasn't sure which villains children were coming to Auradon High. She thought about the possibility of Jafar's kid coming. The man that tried to get his father to grant all of his evil desires. A chill went up her spine.

"I hope Ben has thought this through." She said to herself.

A black limousine pulled up to the front. She stood up straighter, trying to catch a glimpse through the band that was starting to play. The car stopped and two boys came out and appeared to be fighting over,

"Is that a blanket?" She said as she squinted her eyes to see.

'Curses, I forgot my glasses in my dorm.'

She started to walk a little closer to see and possibly hear what was going on.

"The doors of knowledge are never closed!" Fairy Godmother said as she waved her hands in the air. At that moment she saw a tall dark handsome boy smirking. Her heart sped up and she felt a flutter in her stomach. In that instant she knew who he was. But she wasn't afraid. She was, excited? No that was wrong. She couldn't really find the right words to explain how she felt. Just then the band started to walk away. Before she could figure out what she was feeling she had to start fleeing. She quickly and stealthily made her exit blending in with the rest of her classmates. As she started off to her dorm she tried to rationalize her feelings.

'He's so handsome' she thought as she stood in front of the door to her room with one hand on the knob completely frozen.

'What? Handsome, I mean he is. But he's the son of Jafar. I can't , oh no. I think I might have a crush on this guy. Oh crap. What am I going to do, what can I do? He has to be evil right?' She stood there with her face scrunched up in confusion. Suddenly the door opened and she screamed.

"Aaaahhhh!" Her roommate Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, screamed.

"Jeanie what are you doing?"

She asked, her hand over her heart as if willing it to slow down after her scare.

"So sorry Mel, I was just so lost in my thoughts I don't know. I guess I just spaced out. Sorry." Jeanie said hoping her friend would understand since she has seen her fair share of "lost Jeanie."

"It's fine Jeanie, do you wanna talk about it?" Melody asked. "Uhm, maybe not just now. I wanna sort out my thoughts before I try and say what I'm thinking out loud." Jeanie said as she walked passed her friend and put her stuff down then plopped herself into bed. She has homework that needed to be done, but that just didn't seem all that important right now. She closed her eyes and pictured the the boy, guy, man?

'No, we're teens. He's not a man. What do I call him? He's not exactly a boy.' She groaned out loud in frustration. Then opened her eyes to see if Melody was in the room to hear her randomly making groaning sounds.

She wasn't. 'Thank the heavens!' She sat up to move over to the table to start doing her class work. 'I need to figure out his name soon' she thought as she tried to focus on her English homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is my first published fanfic. So I'm a little nervous. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 updates will be sporadic as I have a very busy life with work and kids and whatnot. I mostly work on my stuff in my notes on my iPhone 6 so with that said please enjoy! Also I don't think I've said what Jeanie looks like to I might add an outtake or a Jay POV so I don't feel so bad. Okay now... Happy reading.**

No copyright infringement intended. Descendants is property of Disney.

As she was sitting in her English class the tall dark and handsome boy walked through the door. She glanced around the room and noticed that there was only one empty seat in the classroom. Right next to her.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my God' she chanted over and over again in her head.

"Class I'd like to introduce our new student, Jay. Jay would you like to say a few things about yourself?" Mr. Shoemaker said. The boy let out a long sigh shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands together. "My name is Jay, I'm from the island of the lost." It's all he has to say, waiting for Mr. Shoemaker to show him his assigned seat. "Well what did you have a seat in the desk in the back of the classroom." Mr. Shoemaker said gesturing his hand in her direction.

She sat up a little straighter, feeling her face heat up. 'do you think you'll know who's my father?' She thought to herself. He walked down the isle of desks to the one next to mine. He didn't look at her. She let out an unusually loud sigh of relief. Then froze in shock as she realize how loud she was and slowly looked over to the boy sitting next to her. He was staring right at her. Her face was beet red. He smirked at her then chuckled a little shaking his head as he started face to face forward and pay attention to what Mr. Shoemaker was talking about.

What was Mr. Shoemaker talking about? 'oh crap I'm not being attention!'

Class droned on, same old crap different day. She couldn't help but notice how Jay would glance at her now and then during the hour long class. As soon as the bell rang he collected his things and left the classroom giving her one last glance. She took a moment to swoon over the tall dark and handsome boy for the island of the lost.

Jeanie's day went by with little to no excitement. She had chemistry with the blue haired girl from the island. But other than her showing up the teacher her day was boring.

As she was walking across campus she spotted her tall dark and handsome lost boy 'what the hell, how did my mind get all that jumbled?' Jeanie shrugged to herself as she tried to catch another glimpse of the boy running across the tourney field like a warrior going into battle. She flushed a bit as her mind wandered to Arabia, the boy fighting guards and running through the streets of Agribah from the palace.

A lamp tied to his belt. He's just stolen the genies lamp running through the market place and scaling the buildings up into a high abandoned section. He rubs the lamp and Jeanie comes out and the smile on his face as he finally has her. He embraces her and leans down to kiss her lips.

The coaches blows his whistle and she snaps out of her fantasy. 'Whoa, that was insane. Get a grip Jeanie.' She thinks to herself. She returns to her room for the night an ponders about what English class might be like from now on.

She arrived early to English class to make herself look busy, and well be busy so she's not overly distracted by Jay. She needs to tell her mind he's not a boy and he has a damn name. No need for her mind to be rude. Especially about someone who has invaded her mind and unleashed a part of her she never knew existed.

The bell rings and she looks to see if Jay is there. He is. And he's looking at her. She freezes with a deer caught in the headlights look until Mr. Shoemaker begins to speak.

"Today class we will start a project report on the many stories about the heroes who live in Auradon. You will pair up and select a story in which you and your partner will play roles. I want you to rewrite the stories with you in them. Be who you want but add yourself to the characters." Jeanies eyes looked over to Jay again. Somehow she grew a pair of balls and asked him "want to be partners?" With a small smile that she tried to keep on her face so that she wouldn't panic and listen to her thoughts that were sending her mixed signals 'are you insane!' And 'just do it!' Were the loudest thoughts she had.

Jay smirked and nodded. He moved his desk closer to hers and took out a pen and paper.

"I'm Jay, and you are?" He said. Jeanie was trying to figure out how to say her name correctly and if that was even her name. 'How does one forget their own name? Where did my balls go? Wasn't I just ballsy?'

"I. My name is. I'm." She stuttered. She took a second to collect her self and finally said, "My name is Jeanie. Daughter of the Genie of the lamp." His smirk fell from his face. She was hoping this didn't mean he was planning of somehow kidnapping her and making her his slave, although now that the thought has passed through her mind it's not half bad. Being a free genie all her life has been splendid but having a hot master wouldn't be so bad. She shakes her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts.

"So I was thinking we could do Aliddin's story." She began as soon as the words left her mouth his face contorted into a scowl. "Sure. I guess I'm Jaffar and you're the Genie" he says through his teeth. He looks angry.

"No no no no no" Jeanie shakes her head to emphasize her no's. "I was thinking you could be the hero, Aladdin and I could be Jasmine." His face softens a bit. 'Oh crap did I just somehow tell this guy I like him?' He smirks and says "you want me to be the dingbat that defeated my father?" As if it were just a joke he started to chuckle.

"Hey uncle Al is a cool guy not a dingbat. But anyways, I was thinking we could be the hero and heroine. We both know the tale very well. It should be easy for us to write a report." She said with a smile, trying to persuade him into doing this for the project. Mostly cause it would be really easy. "Sure thing princess." He said with an oh so sexy smirk. "Oh I'm not a princess. I'm a genie." She corrected him. She was proud of who she was even if she wasn't royal. "You are for out story" she blushed.

They spent the rest of class discussing what they knew about the tale of Aliddin and how they would place themselves into the story. Class flew by, before she knew it the bell had rung. "See you later princess." Jay said with a wave. 'Oh dear' she thought as her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She hiccuped right at that moment and one came out. She packed her things and grabbed the butterfly and quickly shoved it back into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright infringement intended. Descendants is property of Disney.**

 **Pre AN: this is super short and mostly just to get an idea of what Jeanie looks like. Enjoy.**

 **Jay POV**

'God this is so stupid, why is getting a stupid stick so hard?'

He walks into a room which will be his English class.

"Class I'd like to introduce our new student, Jay. Jay would you like to say a few things about yourself?" The old man said, I think this paper says his name is Shoemaker. He lets out a long sigh and shrugs his shoulders and clapped his hands together. "My name is Jay, I'm from the island of the lost." That's all I have to say, no need letting these goodie two shoes know a thing about him they don't already know. "Well what did you have a seat in the desk in the back of the classroom." Mr. Shoemaker said gesturing his hand in the direction of the back of the class. He walks to the back. Not looking at anyone. As he sits down he hears a loud sigh coming from the girl next to him. She has long raven hair that is held up at the top of her head with a red hair tie. She has a light blue top and a red skirt. On her wrists are thick gold cuff bracelets. He looks down to see she has gold flats to match. He's sure something is wrong with his brain since he's never so much as paid attention to what a girl looks like let alone take in her every detail. Like her olive skin, or her dark brown eyes. Or the way she was starting to turn red. He smirked and chuckled at how cute she looked. Shook his head and tried to pay attention to the class. Every now and then he would look at her to see if he noticed anything else about her. She had small gold hoop earrings. She wore eyeliner but not much more than that in the makeup department. She seemed nervous. The bell dragged him out of his thoughts and he collected his stuff before giving her one last glance and walking out of the room.

 **AN: something I couldn't really just shove in there that will be mentioned later is her height and build. Jeanie is 5'3" and she has a lean but relaxed body type. By relaxed I mean she's not over or under weight but she's not exactly coordinated enough to be athletic. Boo boo Stewart who plays Jay is 5'8". Okay biiiiiiiiiii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello there. I hope everyone is somewhat enjoying the tale that I am weaving. I see that I have a few favorites and followers. Thank you so much. I hope I can continue to make this FF great for you. If you have any suggestions or want to tell me something I've done wrong or right let me know by leaving a review. This story is slowly but surely building up. Rated M for language and future chapters. For sure I wanna get into the Tourney game in the next chapter so we have that to look forward to. Anyways I'm babbling. Happy reading. ::waves at the screen::**

 **No copyright infringement intended. Descendants is property of Disney.**

That was a close one.' Jeanie thought as she left The English class. Thankfully no one saw the escapee butterfly. Magic is pretty much forbidden at school. Fairy godmother likes to keep magic out of our schools. It's kind of hard not to do magic, considering I'm half magic. How a genie and a human had a child is something she doesn't really want to think about. But she's here and accidental magic happens a lot more often then Fairy Godmother would like, or her father for that matter. Her fear is that even if she is surrounded by the children of heroes one of them may become a villain and use her power to overthrow the kingdom. She's told her fears are silly, that the only ones who would use her for their own personal gain are all on the island of the lost. Jay was from the island of the lost. But she was fantasizing about him becoming her master. Her imagination has been getting the better of her since she saw him fall out of the limo with the white haired boy fighting over a blanket.

Her day went on to be pretty bland up until chemistry. She noticed the way Doug looked at Evie and wondered if that's how she appeared to others when she looked at Jay. She was silently deliberating whether or not she should talk to Doug about her feelings for the lost boy. They both seem to be in the same boat, why not be allies. 'Go team island of the lost! Rah rah rah!' She chanted in her mind trying to be serious. This is serious. She has never liked anyone as much as she likes Jay. It seems that perhaps her and Doug can help each other out. 'Like a support group ' she thought. Then shook her head looking back down at her notes hopefully she didn't miss much while she spaced out. With phenomenal cosmic power came a very short attention span and since she has not lived as long as her father, and she's not sure she will being half human, she doesn't know as much. Hence high school. Being a young genie sucked.

The bell rang and Jeanie quickly gathered her things, she was going to approach Doug and talk about how he looked at Evie and how she felt about Jay. Doug may not have been her closest friend, but at the moment he was a friend she had something in common with.

"Hey Doug wait up!" She shouted at him as she tried to catch up to him as he was right on Evie's heels. He paused to look in her direction then in Evie's. She was long gone. He adjusted his glasses on her face and let out a sigh. "Hey Jeanie, what's up?" He said. "Oh, um can we talk somewhere private?" He raised an eyebrow to her comment. "Sure?" He said as they walked out of the class and out to the picnic tables near the lockers.

"You like Evie." She blurted out. She raised her hand to slap it over her mouth and somehow managed to smack her eye as it was open causing an incredible amount of pain. "Ouch. Crap. Fuck." She cursed. "Shit Jeanie! Re you okay?" He cried out removing my hand from my face to examine it.

'Crap crap crap' Jeanie blinks a few times willing her pain away. She smiles and says "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I really need to learn how to filter the words that come out of my mouth." She apologized. "Anyways. I kind of sort of like Jay." Doug's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped. The story was well known, much like every other hero in Auradon. His father desperately seeker out mine and enslaved him only to be freed when uncle Al had used his whit to trick Jaffar.

"Jeanie do you know what you're doing? Are you sure you trust him?" He asked. "Well, I don't know him. So I don't know. Evie is the Evil Queen's daughter. That doesn't mean she's just like her mother. These kids were brought over so that they could be better than their parents, right?" She said hoping he too could see the good in others. Although good wasn't really what she had going on in her mind. More like half naked and sweaty. She shook her head to remove her mind from the gutter.

"Doug, seriously I don't know who else to talk to. Not everyone would understand." She said pleaded with her eyes for him to listen to her and understand her. He had to. The Evil Queen tried to kill his Aunt Snow White. He was basically falling for the daughter of the enemy from his family's past. So was she. "Okay, okay." Doug said as he held his hands up in defeat. "What do you think we should do? I've tried talking to her but she only seems interested in princes. Mostly Chad. Ugh" he groaned as he said Chad's name. He kind of is a doofus.

"We have to think of something." She said trying to run a million thoughts through her mind at once. "What about you and Jay? Do you think he'll try and use you?" Doug asked his eyes softening as his own thoughts turned to the danger she might be in if Jay is just like his father. " I don't know. But honestly it's a risk I'm willing to take." She said. A smile spreading across her face. The bells rang to signal that they had to return to class. "I'll talk to you later, okay" Jeanie said to Doug as she gathered her things and waved goodbye and went on with her classes.

Doug stood there and sighed "I hope we both get our happily ever after." He said to himself as he shook his head and went to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

DITR 5

 **AN: Sorry it took me a while to get this down, I'm working on the next chapter as son as I finish one.i know I said we would get into the Tourney but this chapter took on a life of its own. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to snm1. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

Jeanie started her day very different than she did normally as she began falling from the middle of the room down to bed with a loud thud and a groan. She couldn't help but think that this had something to do with her dream.

Jay was running from the palace and the palace guards. Jumping over obstacles and climbing up walls. His stolen treasure in his pocket. A small gold lamp. Once he was safe from the fat guards that were chasing him he took it out and rubbed it. A stream of blue smoke flowed out from the lamp and she appeared. Dressed in long sheer blue pants with a halter top that came to her navel covered with large gold sequence and a matching belt. With her first step to him she jingled like keys on a keychain. She smiled at him, and his face shined with his smile. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. As she reached out to touch his face with her delicate hand. Suddenly the door burst opened. The guards had found them. Jay looked panicked. Jeanie took his hand and stood at the edge of the window. "Do you trust me?" She said. He smirked at her and nodded his head. They jumped out of the window, and she fell on her bed.

Melody was still asleep so Jeanie took the opportunity to get ready without disturbing her roommate. Who was currently trying to swim in her sheets and sing, well attempt to sing, in her sleep. Jeanie had been avoiding Melody since the day kids from the Island of the Lost came. Jeanie was starting to feel silly. Melody is her friend, but falling for the enemy or rather the enemies' son, was quite taboo. She heard the rumors Audry spread about the four kids that were so far from their home. She could relate to this. Agrabah was not in Auradon. Her land, her home was far. Her family moved themselves here years after the Kings proclamation. She was born there and spent her first years there. Her heart was there in the bustling city with the vendors and colorful people. Uncle Al and my father convinced my aunt Jasmine to leave Agrabah after my mother passed away. They all lived in an identical palace here in Auradon. But it would never be the same.

Jeanie shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind. She got ready for the day. A white camisole with a red cardigan, a light blue circle skirt with a thick red belt, and her gold flats. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and brushed her long black hair smooth. She took her eyeliner and traced her eyes with a thin black line. She placed her thick gold cuffs on her wrists. She looked down at them. They symbolized her fathers slavery. The gold cuffs that fell as uncle Al wished for her fathers freedom. Her mother wore them when she was alive. She wears them now.

The day goes by slow until English. She arrives in class before Jay. He walks into class with a bright smile, just like the one from her dream. She lifts her hand a little to wave at him. He takes his seat turns to her and says " you know I had the weirdest dream last night. And you were in it." Jeanie's face turned so red. She had dreamed about him too. Had he had a similar dream? Was his dream trapping her in a lamp and using her... Well I guess that would count as having the same dream to an extent. "Why are you so red Princess?" He asked with a smirk. "Having dreams about me too?" He chuckled. Just then Mr. Shoemaker addressed the class "go ahead and Work on your project for the rest of class" 'oh great and here I was hoping do avoid an awkward conversation. Fuck my life.'

"So princess what did you dream about?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked and a smirk plastered to his face. "I heard you made the team. Just in time for the big game today. Huh." She was trying to change the subject to anything but her dreams. "Yeah. I think it'll be fun destroying the other team." He said. Suddenly his eyes were glued to his desk. "Are you going to the game?" He asked as he peeked through a strand of hair covering his face to look at Jeanie. "Yeah, I mean I don't really ever go to the game. It's not my think. I went once and fell down the stands. Since them my roommate Melody insists I skip games. I'm about as ungraceful as a drunk dwarf. " she rambled.

"Just about every day I have to use magic to fix something I did to hurt myself." Her hand slapped over her mouth. 'Oh crap. I mean it's not like everyone doesn't already know who my father is but shit, fuck.' "Hey princess, don't worry about it. Secrets safe with me." He said as he smiled and gently removed my hand from my face and kept it in his. Time must have flown by or maybe she zoned out but class was over and he still had his hand in hers.

They walked out of class together. She assumed maybe they were walking towards his locker or something as they stepped out of the building. Doug was there.

"Hi Doug." Jeanie whispered and waved as she stood next to her friend. Jay released her hand and went to stand next to Ben and the purple haired girl. Her name totally slipped her mind at the moment.

'She's giving him a cookie.' Jeanie observed. 'Huh? What the hell?' She thought as Ben started singing. 'Oh no. I know what this is. Do I do something, there's not much I can do. I can't make someone fall in love, or break a love spell.'


End file.
